


A New Life

by Akane



Series: Punk'd Princesses [1]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane/pseuds/Akane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian steampunk world, in a raging war between a tyrant government and a rebel force, a group of young girls fights for a better future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

„Okay. Today’s reports are not in yet, but according to what we know, there are Government troops here, here and here.“ Mulan pointed at three places on the yellowed, tattered map Jasmine had somehow managed to swipe at the ruins of the library. The single gas light’s dim light made it difficult to discern details but they did not dare to turn on more lights. They did barricade all outlets to the street over their heard, but the danger was too big nonetheless. „Our troops are here“, she drew a line with her finger over the map, „which means our husbands are somewhere over there, given they’re still alive. Snow White, when did Aurora last report?“  
Snow White looked at a little crumpled note lying on a small pile beside her. „Two days ago. She told us then that the Government wants to draw in on us. We didn’t get a note since. But there are no battles where she is - I hope - so we assume that she just doesn’t find any time to write. Spark and Freckles are on standby for possible messages, Jazz and Zaz are ready for messages from us by the way.“ She pointed to two rats gnawing on some waste in the corner. No-one could train animals as fast and effectively as Snow White and when they had founded their own rebel troop after their husbands went away, she had readily taken over that role. Just like every one of them had given what she knew how to do best. For their purpose. To strike down this gruesome regime under which freedom was impossible. The lamp on the ceiling swayed alarmingly and some plaster rained down as another mighty steam tank rolled across the street.   
„They’re getting closer“, Mulan whispered. „That was the fourth tank today. If they are starting to do patrols here, we’re not going to be in the quiet zone for much longer.“  
„We’re not in the quiet zone right now.“ The young women around the table jerked as the door that lead to an adjacent cellar and via many detours eventually to the street suddenly open and a figure dressed in rags entered. She looked like a street urchin, one of the many there were in the city after the fighting had broken out.   
„Jasmine!“  
Tiana, who had followed the briefing silently until now fished a roll from a basket behind her and tossed it towards the newcomer. „Dinner!“  
Jasmine caught the roll. „Thanks, that’s exactly what I need right now. It’s hell outside.“ She slumped down on top of a box, pulled back her headscarf and the near-sight glasses - one of Belle’s genius inventions made from too many lenses that made it possible for her to watch things from great distances - out of her hair.   
„What exactly do you mean by „hell“?“, Mulan asked critically.   
Jasmine bit into her roll. „Dinner first. Just this, it’s really a pity we lost Carpet. Die Government has dirigibles, I’ve seen them circling today. Whatever comes next, it will not get better.“  
For a while, it was silent. This weren’t good news. Eventually, Mulan grabbed a small model dirigible made from some parts that suspiciously looked like old cutlery, from a basked under the table. „I had hoped we would not need them.“ She placed the miniature on the map. Behind them something clattered and they jerked around again. Slowly one of the rickety shelves at the back wall moved to one side and from the roughly worked and not exactly pleasantly smelling passage Ariel emerged, one big basked full of the strangest things in each hand.   
„At least one of us had a good day“, Mulan murmured.   
„Look what I found!“ Ariel’s eyes had that special glow, as always when she had pulled an extraordinary treasure from the dirt. Most of Belles inventions were based on something Ariel had got from the mud. The thing she reverently placed on the table after putting down the baskets really did look fascinating. Like a feather someone had pulled to tight and misused as a Christmas tree, with way too many extensions on way too many sides, as if it could be fit into somewhere. „I am so excited for what Belle is going to day about that. She knows what this is for sure. Where is she, by the way? And the others? I though I was late, I am sorry by the way, I forgot the time while I was digging up the small parts, look at this stuff!“ She wanted to pile up even more little discoveries on the table, but Mulan raised her hand. „Not now, please, you are dripping all over the map. Belle and Pocahontas are at the other room, they are working on a possibility to enhance the weapons. Cinderella is helping them and Rapunzel it over there as well preparing bandages. We don’t know how much longer we can hide here, so we should be prepared for everything.“ _You do notice again and again that she is the only one of us who actually was with the army before_ , Tiana though while she was calculating how long their supplies would last. No matter how she shifted it around, it always added up to „not long“. She would have to send Ariel for more soon, even if she did not like it to put her comrade in such danger.   
Jasmine had finished her meagre dinner and came over to the table.   
„So… the streets are getting worse and worse and the Government is closing down on us. I have seen twice as many soldiers today as I saw three days ago. We can’t stay long anymore. Rumour has it the Rebels have taken the Western City. That would be a possibility for us. It’s calmer down south as well. The people are fleeing, but there are no battles.“  
„Thank you. That means we have to get away from here.“ Mulan was staring at the map. „Tiana, what about the supplies?“  
„Not much. I am sorry. I can feed us all once more, maybe twice, but that’s it.“  
The door to the second room opened. „Belle wants you to know that the weapons are done. Pocahontas did some shooting practice already, they work. And they are easy to use.“  
„Thank you, Cinderella…“ Mulan closed her eyes in thought. When she opened them again, there was that adventurous sparkle in them that her companions hadn’t seen in a while. „Girls, let’s do this. We are marching out.“ The other ones just stared. „I mean it. Surprise is on our side. If we can break through the lines, we can merge with the Rebels in the West. Tiana, pack whatever edibles you can carry. Snow White, instruct the rats. Ariel, you leave everything here. Don’t look at me like that, you will collect new things, you will have to. Jasmine, out, see whether the coast is clear. Cinderella, get the other ones. Any questions?“

When they emerged from the narrow cellar entrance, the last blood read rays of sunlight were falling through the small alleys. A dull roaring from the massive dirigibles that circled above what once has been a grand city filled the air. The streets were devoid of people, the air smelled like gunpowder, like copper and lead. Next to the cellar door lay the distorted remains of once had been one of those new steambikes, its driver having abandoned it in the flight.   
Mulan pressed her lips together tightly, then she pointed at the bloody sunset. „That’s out destination. I cannot promise you you will all reach it. I can only promise you to lead you the best I can.“  
„And I that I will fix you up if she can’t“, Rapunzel grinned. She most likely was the only one who had not completely lost her good humour.   
„Or this. Everyone ready? Then go.“

Through alleys dark, across the debris and past houses that had their walls pierced by bullets their way led them under the continuous thunder and hissing of the dirigibles into a future none of them knew. There was only one thing they knew: That it could just get better.


End file.
